


Unbeknownst to You

by GayRat



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Amnesia, Angels and Demons, Bullying, Character Death, Child Neglect, Depression, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, No traditional concept of Heaven and Hell, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really not religion based, Temporary Amnesia, temporary animal death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRat/pseuds/GayRat
Summary: Being a guardian angel was by no means a fun job. Sometimes you got assigned one person their entire life, and those jobs were easy. Taako literally just got here, doesn't remember anything, and has been assigned three people to look after.Something relics, something else with Merle and Lucretia acting weird, but Taako isn't gonna even try to wonder what their deal is. He's got a job to do, after all.~~~The Guardian Angel AU no one asked for, but I'm still going to deliver.





	Unbeknownst to You

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said I would work on two different TAZ stories after I finished "Just a Substitute"? This is not one of those stories. This idea came to me at four AM and I just had to write it. I've invested too much time into this AU. Also, I'm gonna try to actually have an update schedule for this, but I start working soon so the first few chapters may be a little wonky.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
Talk about death, amnesia/memory loss.

The only thing he could remember was his name. That name was Taako Taaco. Everything else was a blur in his mind -- he had no memory of a childhood, teen years, adulthood, not even a memory of how he died. All he knew was that he was in fact Taako, he did in fact die, and these wings were pretty damn heavy. 

Taako stood in an immaculate, brightly lit office. The space was lined with cubicles in some uncomplicated-complicated grid. The walls were all glass, and before long he realized the building he stood in now and all the other glass buildings he could see out the windows were dome shaped (these people seemed to really liked their domes). There were other people with wings -- angels he presumed -- walking about and for the most part minding their own business. A few had stopped and waved at him, some caught his eye before looking down and walking away, but they seemed nice enough and Taako didn’t feel threatened by their presence. He did notice that these other angels didn’t have much difficulty with the weight of their wings as he had, but he chose to ignore it. 

It should scare him, the situation he was currently in. He’s in a strange office, he has wings, and he doesn’t remember anything. It should scare him, but honestly, there were scarier things in the world. Besides, all of this was kind of exciting. 

There hadn’t been much of a reason to sit around here after he had gotten a good feel of where he was. Waiting around would just be boring, and he wasn’t a fan of being bored. Not to mention those other domes seemed pretty cool. So what was a little exploring in this new surrounding? 

Before he could dare to get far, a hand grabbed him by the wrist. 

Turning, he laid eyes on an angel whose wings were twice the size of his body. Said wings were bright yellow and flared out in a sort of alarm. The angel had a giant beard that was the same grey as his hair, both were littered with different colored flowers. Around his waist was a belt of vines and even more flowers. The man looked both confused and distressed looking up at Taako. 

“Taako, _ shit _ , what the _ hell _ are you doing here!?” he asked, sounding panicked, “we weren’t supposed to have you for at least another twenty years-” 

“Uh, yeah, hold your jets for a second,” Taako butt in, “who are you?” 

The angel reared back for a moment sporting a look of confusion, disbelief. He responded, “Taako, it’s _ me _ ! _ Merle _, remember? We got separated when-” 

For a second time, Merle was interrupted by the sound of two loud knocks. These knocks shook the floor and caused everyone in the office to stand still and alert. Taako looked around before his eye caught what had made the sound. 

It was a staff -- the staff had made the sound for sure. The woman holding the staff was just as intimidating as the previous knocks. She was tall, white wings just as massive as Merle’s, outstretched fully. Her form flickered between that of a younger woman and that of the same woman but much later in life. Her gaze was icy cold though her expression was hard to read. 

When Taako turned back to Merle, the angel slumped his shoulders. He looked… sad, for whatever reason. 

Everything was still for a few minutes, no one daring to move. As the common phrase goes, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

The woman, who’s form continued to flicker, looked sheepish all of a sudden. She tapped her staff on the ground once more, her wings retreating closer to her back. The world moved as normal again and the woman began to step towards Merle and him. 

Taako waited until she came to a stop in front of them, then spoke, “So… I’m assuming you’re, like, the queen of this place or something?” 

Her face went red, “_ Queen _? I- what? No… No, not…” She sighed and took a moment to regain some composure before putting out a hand. “I’m Lucretia. 

“You could call her the boss of The Guardians,” Merle said. 

Lucretia hummed, “I’d hardly call myself the boss. There’s only two… Well, only _ three _ of us, now.”

They were both looking at him now. 

“Yeah, so uh, excuse my French here, what the _ fuck _ is going on?”

Lucretia smiled. “You’re a Guardian, Taako.”

“Yeah, cool,” he takes a moment, “what’s a Guardian?”

“As in Guardian Angels. We watch over people.” She explained. 

“And there’s only three of us?” 

“No,” her face turned a bit to look out over the many dome shaped buildings out the window. “There are supposed to be seven, actually.”

“Well… Why aren’t there?” 

She turned back to Taako, her face serious. “We’re the only ones that have died.” 

A shiver ran down Taako’s spine at the words. “Uh… What makes someone a Guardian?” 

“Why, our relics, of course,” she responded simply, face not as serious now. “You have yours, don’t you?”

“Not… Um, not that I know of?” all he had were his own two feet and a set of _ wings holy shit why were they so heavy _. “Is… Are the relics important?”

Lucretia looked thoroughly confused. “I mean… I mean the prophecies always said that the seven relics would aid in the afterlives of the Guardians but… Well, Merle and I found our relics before we passed, and they have aided us well but… You still have the _ wings _ , so I guess… I guess it’s not _ that _ important?” She was beyond herself in confusion. 

“_ That’s _ why they’re so heavy?” Taako squacked, “I was about to say, none of these cherubs seem to be struggling with _ their _ wings!”

“Please, they are working angels, not cherubs.” 

“Either way their wings aren’t bothering _ them _!” yes, Taako was pouting. 

Merle pat Taako’s hip (that was as high as he could reach) in a comforting gesture. “Trust me buddy, you’ll get use to them.”

Silence passed between the three. It was very awkward. 

Lucretia tapped her staff on the ground. “So! Before we get you started, I need to know… How much do you remember?” 

“Remember… Remember what?”

“You know,” she said, “your life.”

“Oh, nothing,” he shrugged.

To Taako, not remembering really didn’t seem like a big deal, but the look on Merle and Lucretia’s faces said otherwise. 

“Are you certain you remember nothing at all?” 

“Nope,” he quirked a brow. “Is something wrong?” 

Lucretia thought for a moment. “Well… No. I suppose if… If you don’t remember anything it’s… For a good reason?” 

“You don’t sound too sure about that.”

She shrugged. “It’s not like this has happened before.”

Taako nodded. Reasonable enough. “So, Guardian Angel, need to look after people, wassup with that?” 

“Yes, you’ll be watching over three people-”

“_ Three people _?”

“Yes, three people,” some files miracled themselves in her hands. “There are them.”

The files were all in manila folders, each one with a different name. 

** _MAGNUS BURNSIDES_ **

** _ANGUS MCDONALD_ **

** _LUP HALLWINTER_ **

“Are you sure I have to look after _ three people _?” Taako whined. 

“I mean, to be fair,” Merle butt in, “we are a little understaffed.”

Taako just groaned, “Yeah, you got me. So what’s up with these folks?”

“You’ll be posing as Magnus’ neighbor, Angus’ babysitter, and…” She trailed off, a distant look in her eyes, “it would be best if you not interact with Lup in the mortal world aside from just looking after her. She can be a bit… Unpredictable.”

Merle’s somber expression was dismissed. 

Taako just nodded. “So, when do I start?” 

“You’ll have a few weeks to settle in, but after that you’ll be spending a week with each of your mortals. After you’ve done so, you’ll report back here on their condition, then do the process all over again.” 

“Awesome.” 

Lucretia simply gave a nod, turning to walk away, Merle doing the same. It was now Taako realized the woman had entered through a door at the far end of the cubicle filled room. She made it about half way to that door before turning back. 

“Taako?” Her next words were quiet, “I’m glad to have you back.” 

Taako decided not to dwell on what that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU so much for reading my AU! I hope you liked it! I have at least five chapters that are actually planned out in detail, and overall I can see there being thirteen chapters overall. HOWEVER, it's possible this will change, hence why there is a question mark. 
> 
> ANYWAYS! As I always say, a comment a day keeps the writer at bay! lemme know what you think! 
> 
> Wanna yell at me? Wanna talk about TAZ or anything else? HMU on tumblr: illfightgriffin
> 
> ~August


End file.
